


Oikawa and Iwaizumi's Little Adventure

by skyrhapsody



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dog called hajime-chan idk, Minor Character(s), Ushiwaka if you squint, both of them are around 8-10 years old maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime sees a dog running to his best friend Oikawa Tooru's direction and he rushes after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa and Iwaizumi's Little Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post [ here](http://devonazure.tumblr.com/post/111862516226/some-fluff-childhood-thing-to-comfort-a-friend-due) which i had the luck to be able to inspire her with that childhood prompt. then the continuation happened while i was writing the tags and she's already so nice to even keep up with my sudden prompts so i hope it's... good?  
> it's meant to be fluff but argh

Iwaizumi thinks he doesn’t deserve this kind of personal hell in the form of the demon child Oikawa. He’s aesthetically pleasing (He hears Oikawa’s sister uses this word when she’s ogling at pretty boy’s pictures on the internet), but he’s such a kid with his childish habits and annoying voices that Iwaizumi frankly wants to chuck balls at him sometimes.

Not that he isn’t a kid himself; it just feels like he’s babysitting his best friend sometimes although they are both in the same age.

Oikawa has been pretty obsessed with volleyball ever since he watched a volleyball match and instantly wanted to be a setter and Iwaizumi as his ace, whatever that was. Iwaizumi didn’t really care but then Oikawa pouted at him and sending him puppy dog eyes look and Iwaizumi relented and asked a volley ball on his birthday. (He will never forget how Oikawa lit up like a christmas tree.)

Iwaizumi is heading to the park, ball in his side as he imagines how annoying Oikawa will be today again when he spots a dog racing to the same direction of the park.

A terrible thought of Oikawa getting bitten by the dog instantly flashes on his mind and although he hates his best friend, he hate more if his best friend is hurt or not flashing that annoying smile of his anymore.

He calls for Oikawa as he runs, knowing he’ll never catch up with the speed of the dog but hoping Oikawa will be able to run or hide before he gets there.

He finally arrives at the park and sees his best friend figure from afar, “Oi, Oikawa!”

He’s expecting Oikawa to dash toward him and hide behind him (because that’s what Oikawa did when he spotted a cockroach), but Oikawa is... playing with the dog?

The large dog is completely on the palm of Oikawa’s hands, barking and looking completely docile, looking nothing like the terrifying large dog which rushed toward his best friend.

Iwaizumi twitches because his best friend made him worried for nothing, so he does what he’s best at; chucking the ball at Oikawa which amazingly hits his head with terrific accuracy.

“Iwa-chan!!”

Oikawa’s whine makes his day.

\--

Volleyball forgotten, they play with the dog until evening and the dog has completely become Oikawa’s best friend. The dog isn’t really scary once he’s up close and Iwaizumi has been able to rub his belly several times and concludes that this dog is sorta his friend. It’s different from Oikawa though, the dog follows him everywhere and Oikawa who likes the attention doesn’t mind, but then he names the dog Hajime and to his horror, the dog seems to like the name with the way he barks.

Iwaizumi hits the back of Oikawa’s head with his palm (but much to his dismay, his best friend doesn’t change the name).

They have to go through the shopping district to get home, and Iwaizumi only raises one eyebrow when the dog trails after Oikawa’s steps.

“Oikawa, you going to take the dog home?”

“He’s Hajime-chan, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa corrects him and Iwaizumi is very ready for another chop, “Maybe I will. He really likes me! And he’s kind to me, unlike you, Iwa-chan!”

“So you and the dog are best friend now?” Iwaizumi is more amused than irritated that Oikawa prefers the dog over him. It will save him the headache and the energy to get angry at his best friend everyday,  honestly, “Can I go home now?”

Oikawa pulls his shirt even before he walks away and his voice looks like he’s sulking, “Noooo, Iwa-chan! You have to stay with me! I can’t go home without you!”

Iwaizumi sighs, “Fine, let’s go home.”

Oikawa hums the song of the cartoon they have been watching together at the way home, happy that his Iwa-chan doesn't abandon him (although they perfectly know that Oikawa knows the way home perfectly well) and that he acquires a new friend in the form of a dog. Iwaizumi only side-eyes him from times to times, watching his best friend so he will not get bumped with the business people rushing in hurry and so the dog will not get lost. He wonders why does he look like his mom when she tells him to be careful on the street when he gets too excited?

“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa’s voice snaps him from his thought, “Isn’t that Hajime-chan?”

 _Who is Hajime-ch_ nearly slips out from his tongue with an angry snarl before he lifts up and see the Wanted poster for a lost dog, complete with the contact person and the picture of a dog which resembles the dog with them.

“We’ll get a prize money, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa excitedly points out the ‘¥1000’ word  that Iwaizumi missed out when he looks at the poster, “Let’s return him!”

“We’d better not,“ Iwaizumi stares at the evening sky, “It’s too late.”

“But...” Oikawa starts to sulk, “It’s close... And I thought we can go to eat ice cream with the money... Iwa-chan likes vanilla, right?”

Iwaizumi wants to go home.

\--

The trip, which supposes to be a short one because the address is quite close, turns into a long trip because Oikawa Tooru has the attention span of a goldfish.

They have to go through a different route through the large shopping district to reach the address in the poster and it’s not a familiar route for both of them and Oikawa just has to feel the need to point out anything new that piques his interest.

“Iwa-chan, there’s an ice cream shop there!” He has said when they walk through the ice cream shop, the bright display completely mesmerized him.

Iwaizumi drags Oikawa by his shirt, ignoring his petulant pout, “Oikawa, no.”

“Iwa-channnn, there’s a sport shop! The volleyball is so pretty!” He has said as he presses his face to the display glass and Iwaizumi watches in amusement as the shop employee stares at Oikawa in horror for dirtying the glass, “Buy me one!”

“Iwa-chan!” “Iwa-chan!” “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi has no idea how Oikawa can hold so much energy although they just played the entire noon. He feels relieved when Oikawa gradually stops, however, looking exhausted as he leans himself to Iwaizumi’s shoulder and Iwaizumi cringes because they are both covered in sweat.

“Get off.”

“Don’t want.” Oikawa instead leans even closer and now it’s hard to walk because Oikawa leans his weight to Iwaizumi as well, “Iwa-chan, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, it’s you who keep being distracted,” Iwaizumi retorts, “Don’t sleep, we’ll arrive soon.”

He pokes at Oikawa’s side, knowing that it tickles him and Oikawa moves away, complaining. He then spends several minutes afterwards complaining to the dog that Iwa-chan is a meanie and he should have befriended that tall kid with an always frowning expression instead of Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi tones him out and tries to focus on the address instead.

They finally arrive at the house and Iwaizumi rings the door bell. A pretty lady comes out and the dog launches himself at her, sending her tumbling in surprise and glee. The lady tells them that they are a good boy and after she gives them the money as promised and asks if they are okay going home at night (Iwaizumi has said their homes are close and Oikawa says that Iwa-chan will protect him if anything happens. Iwaizumi sputters and the lady laughs) and finally sends them off with a ‘be careful’ message.

Oikawa waves excitedly at the dog and tells it that he will miss him and Iwaizumi shyly waves too (Hajime-chan or not, the dog is a better companion than Oikawa).

“Let’s go home, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says after the lady closes the door, already walking away from the door.

He’s not surprised when he feels Oikawa’s hand grabs his arm and suddenly his best friend hugs him.

“Iwa-chan, piggyback me.”

“No.”

“Yes. You love me, Iwa-chan.”

If Iwaizumi ends up piggybacking Oikawa and the said person is sleeping peacefully on his back, he doesn’t tell anyone that he doesn’t really mind.

(Although Oikawa drools and creates a small island on his shirt.)

END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
